


[KS]奖励(平行世界)

by analysisks



Category: KristSingto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analysisks/pseuds/analysisks





	[KS]奖励(平行世界)

+++++++++++++KS+++++++++++++  
01.中奖  
颁奖典礼大部分时间都是在座位上等待，这对好动的Perawat先生来说十分不友好。

把脑袋靠在哥哥肩膀上闭目养神没几秒就被自家经纪人提醒要注意仪表。「Tuan～我好困」在这样抱怨了几次并没有得到来自哥哥的安抚之后，Krist感觉自己离崩溃不远了。

Singto安抚道，「再坚持一会儿，结束了我送你回家。」显然不满足于这样轻描淡写的答案，Perawat先生今天也在用生命撒娇，「嗷P，我困到快死了」，边说还边低下头猛甩了几下，仿佛这样能赶走困意似的。

担心弟弟再这样甩下去明天要上热搜，Singto不得不下一剂猛药，「你乖一点，回去有奖励。」

「真的吗？这次奖励如果不来真的我要生气了，哄不好的那种。再不能和上次一样骗我了P。」关于上次领奖未遂的惨痛经历，Krist表示不堪回首。

「好我答应你，现在给我坐好。」看着突然乖巧端庄起来的弟弟，Singto先生感觉哪里不太对。

02.三等奖

点名结束之后，两人前后脚回到Krist自己买的公寓，Singto拿出备用钥匙轻车熟路的打开门，就被一股大力拉着撞进了某人的怀抱。

「你洗完澡啦？」闻到弟弟身上有温暖的水气和熟悉的沐浴露香味，Singto瞬间放松下来，软声道，「Kit，放开我，我先去洗澡。」

「Tuan刚刚说的奖励…」Krist的双臂还紧紧环在Singto的腰上，下巴牢牢扣住Singto的肩膀，脑袋还不安分地在对方脖颈处蹭了蹭，明显是不想放手。

「洗完澡再兑现，你再不放手我就反悔了。」Singto拍拍依然禁锢着自己的爪子。

「你喝什么啊，我给你拿。」立刻放开手往冰箱走去的Krist假装什么也没听到。

「热死了，你去把卧室空调开好，我等会儿自己拿。」Singto的声音从浴囗室虚掩着的门传出来。

Krist进了卧室，Singto喜欢偏低的空调温度，他拿起遥控器又摁了两下温度-按键，靠在床头琢磨哥哥承诺的奖励到底会是什么。他还想起前几天在网上看到的一张关于体囗位的图，也不知道哥哥愿不愿意让他试试，他越想越兴奋，以至于哥哥推门进卧室的时候他都没有发现。

「你再笑的这么猥琐，我就要掉头回另一个家了。」Singto的声音突然响起，Krist这才停止了自力更生的脑补，「Psing我们什么时候开始？」

Singto拧开手中刚从冰箱里拿出来的苏打水喝了一口，「开始什么？」

「嗷P！你不是说有奖励吗？不会又是骗我的吧！」Krist想，如果他的哥哥敢点头，他就…「好了不逗你了，这次不骗你，你来这里躺好。」Singto把手里的饮料瓶放在床头柜上，起身拉好卧室的窗帘，调暗灯光。

他做完这些回头一看，刚才还很横的Perawat先生已经在指定位置乖巧躺平了。

「你等我一下，我马上回来。」以为马上有什么甜头可吃的Krist居然听见他哥又推开卧室门出去了。Krist已经在脑补自己可怜巴巴地蹲在地上拿着一朵花一片一片的揪着花瓣念念有词「他爱我，他不爱我…」，揪秃了两朵花之后才听见他哥带着笑意的声音，「你这是什么委屈巴拉的表情啊，别人看了还以为我怎么欺负你了呢。」

Krist刚想抬头跟他哥表达一下自己的不满，视线就被什么东西挡住了，「P？你干什么？」

「嘘～不要动，不然奖励随时中止。」Singto放低了自己的声线，刚洗完澡的缘故还带着些许鼻音，勾得Krist心囗痒痒的，听到哥哥来着这么一句，立马点头，「我不动，我保证乖乖的，P也要遵守承诺啊。」

偷偷伸手摸了下眼睛上覆盖的东西，质地感觉像是今天点名粉丝送的礼物包装用的丝带。「Psing蒙住我的眼干什么？」Krist表示蒙眼play这还是第一次，不知道哥哥有什么新操作，嘴里发出疑问内心却非常期待。Krist听见有抽屉拉开又合上的声音，「P，你到底要给我什么奖…唔…」没得到回应有点焦虑的Krist忍不住又开口，还没说完他就把自己的疑问抛到九霄云外。

「Psing你…唔…今天怎么…」Krist想要哥哥给点回应，但他哪有一点平时口齿伶俐的样子，连一句简单的话都说不完整。他大口地喘着气，却感觉吸进嘴里的每一口气都转变成一股热流涌向下腹，那里正被他的哥哥含在嘴里。

眼前一片黑暗，其他感官被放大数倍。Krist感觉到他的哥哥用舌头舔他的柱身，接着头部被含住了，根部也被哥哥的双手握着动作。Krist感觉自己快要疯了，「啊…啊…」Singto的口腔温度有一点低，大概是刚喝了冰苏打水的缘故，但是粘膜紧密地包裹住他，每一次动作头部都触碰Singto的喉部黏膜。Krist爽到不行，用尽全身力气才堪堪克制住抱住Singto的头冲撞的冲动。　

03.二等奖

丝带系得不紧，不知道什么时候居然松开了。Krist微微侧头在枕头上蹭了两下，便恢复了他的视觉。他低头一看，他的哥哥居然还带上了前段时间拍广告时的那副眼镜。「P’Sing...你...今天是有备而来啊」Krist想明白这次奖励怕不是某人精心准备，更兴奋了。

「唔…」突然在嘴里变大一圈的柱身使得Singto不得不吐出来，「你怎么这么久了还没到。」Singto抬起头，意外的对上视线，「你怎么解开…」「我没动手你没系紧是它自己松开的！」害怕自己到手的奖励飞走的Perawat先生迅速辩解道，无辜地眨了眨眼，眼里的期待简直就要实体化了，「所以P，我们继续吧。」

忙活了好一会儿感觉有点累的Singto思考了一秒钟，笑着说「好。」

Krist感觉他哥的这个笑简直性囗感极了，「你…你不准对别人这么笑。听到没有！」没等他得到自己想要的回答，他却也没有力气继续追问。他的P居然一边用上目线看他，一边把脸贴近他的下囗身，手里快速动作着，「看你这么听话，你可以射在我的脸上。」

Krist看着他因方才的吞咽而荡漾着水汽的那双眼睛，一时间没能理解这句话什么意思。等他从那双漂亮的、因欲囗望显得有些迷离的眼睛里回过神来，浓稠的液体喷在了Singto的脸颊上，甚至有一些喷到了Singto右眼的镜片上，这些液体在他脸上停留了一会儿，才开始往下滴落。

04.一等奖

Krist想今天的困真没白挨，满足的喘着气等着身体的快感慢慢平复。

Singto把眼镜摘掉，抽了几张湿巾擦掉自己脸上的属于某人的东西。他把上半身直起来跨坐在弟弟大腿上，「还没结束呢。」Krist这才看到他的哥哥穿着自己那件印有SKKS字样的白衬衣，这件衬衣自己穿着都有点长，Singto穿上就更显的长，所以直到Psing坐在他的大腿上他才发现，他的哥哥除了那件白衬衣，居然什么都没穿！

这有点太刺激了，23岁的Perawat赶紧仰起头，心想糟糕要是这样就流鼻血不知道要被Psing嘲笑到什么时候。

在他又兴奋起来之后，他的哥哥调整了一下姿势，两腿分开跪在床上，扶着自己的下身，慢慢往下坐。

这…太超过了，Krist感知到自己的XX被慢慢吞下去,直到根茎处传来一阵紧窒，这是全进去了。 「Psing今天...啊... 」还没等他问完想问的话，Singto开始上下吞吐起来。他动作不大，缓缓地上下动着腰。

Krist可真的要忍不住了，今天Singto带给他的刺激早已经超过了他的忍耐限度。于是他开始挺动自己的下身，Singto往上，他跟着往上，Singto往下坐的时候，他也往下抽出，这等于每一次都在顶弄他的哥哥，一点喘息的空间都不打算留给Singto。结果就是Singto终于失去了那份从容，他弯下腰搂住Krist的肩膀，身躯发软，随着弟弟的动作剧烈喘息着。

Krist右手抚上哥哥的脸颊，轻轻擦去流下的一滴汗珠，温柔地在他的脸上不断亲吻。左手却毫不含糊地扣住Singto的后颈，他熟练地找到恋人的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻叼住下嘴唇开始吮吸。Singto也兴奋起来了，挺立的下身抵在两人腹间，随着Krist的每一次顶弄摩擦带来一阵阵快感，他的肠道随之收缩。

Krist再受不了这份刺激，猛地挺腰，由下往上大力顶弄，Singto终于忍耐不住「啊...Kit你慢...啊…慢一点...」Krist听见他和平时比起来过分沙哑的声音，感觉自己差不多要到极限了，快速动作了十几下准备抽出，没料到Singto却猛然夹紧了他。

「唔...Psing让我出去...我快忍不住了。」「嗯...你可以...在里面」「！！！」

Krist越想越不对，「Psing，你该不会…要和我分手吧！」

「胡思乱想什么，不要就算了。」

「要要要！谁说我不要。」生怕他反悔，Krist猛然起身，两个人的位置便上下颠倒了，把Singto平放在床上，将那双好看的腿彻底打开，整个人覆上去重新深深埋入，又开始了激烈的抽动。Singto整个人都沉浸在弟弟带给他的快感中，他这一整晚忙着奖励Krist，其实没怎么享受到。现在被弟弟摁在床上顶弄，整个人像是被电流划过，每一次的抽动都仿佛蓄积着一股能量，他的脚趾缩起来，腰椎发麻，随着Krist的动作叫出声。

他双手环住Krist的腰，让两人贴的更近，Krist伸出手套弄他的下身，终于身体里蓄积的那股能量撑破了他的身体，Singto感觉后面一阵阵痉挛，他的一双长腿紧紧锁住Krist，臀部抽紧。「Kit...啊——」他全身上下绷紧，内壁狠狠绞着体内的根茎，Krist抽插的力度越来越大，他甚至又胀大了一圈，狠狠撞击着颤动的肠道，终于也射了出来。

保持着相连的姿势休息了会儿，Krist慢慢抽了出来。

Singto边喘着气边想，必须承认，不戴套做爱确实比较爽。

05.Bonus

「喂，你还没满足吗...不行...不要了」Singto推开Krist想要靠近的脸。Krist不管不顾地贴近他，开始亲吻他的脖子，「Psing,让我做，我还想做...好不好...嗯？」他上扬的尾音仿佛有了实体，钻进Singto的耳朵，撩囗拨得他身体又开始发热，「你不是说过你很困吗，怎么还这么有精神？」他恨恨回头在Krist的鼻尖轻囗咬了一口，还是服了软，「这次你自己来，我没力气了。」

得到哥哥的允许，Krist甜甜一笑，用自己又肿囗胀起来的下囗身顶他，「 放心Psing，力气我有的是。」成熟的Prachaya先生表示懒得跟他玩“谁的力气比较大”的游戏。

Krist两只手环住哥哥的腰，一个用力把哥哥抱了起来，「我怕你明天肚子疼，先去浴室帮你清理一下。」Singto还没来得及想到这点，于是他抱住弟弟的脖子，顺便摸了摸弟弟的后脑勺表示对弟弟的周到感到满意。

Krist把防滑垫铺在浴缸底部，把水龙头打开。接着他又把舌头伸进Singto嘴里与他相缠，舔弄他的上颚，不出意料的感受到哥哥瞬间绷紧的身躯。他轻笑一声，改为含住哥哥的嘴唇，缓缓的吮吸，听见Singto轻哼出声，显然在享受这个缱绻到极致的亲吻。亲到两人嘴唇都有些发麻了，Krist弯腰把水龙头关上，「Psing，我先帮你弄出来。」两人踏进浴缸，Singto跪在柔软的防滑垫上，「这是你新买的垫子？还挺软…嗯…」Krist把手指伸进去帮他清理，「P还有空管这个？」接下来明显加快了手上的动作。

差不多完成来浴室的使命，他一只手搂住Singto的腰，让他直起上半身，「你要从后面来吗」Singto以为自己猜到Krist的想法，刚撑起自己的上半身准备配合，却被摁在浴室的墙面上，「 你想干什么？」「 P’Sing，我在网上看到一个姿势...」剩下的话语悄悄的钻进Singto的耳朵。「 你确定？」Singto迟疑道。

「P’Sing~我想做这个很久了，你让我试试，不行我就停下...」Krist用他甜美无辜的笑容对着他的哥哥撒娇，「 好不好？」对着这张脸，Singto终究是说不出不字，压下内心的迟疑，「 那你慢点来。」Krist把浴缸的塞子拔掉放水，又拿了条浴巾叠成合适的大小垫在哥哥的膝盖下面。

Singto面对着浴室墙壁跪好，Krist跪在Singto身后，分开他的两条腿，Singto突然往下一滑，吓了一跳，猛地攀住弟弟的手臂「你搞什么！」

Krist把自己的膝盖插进他的双腿之间，双手扶着他的腰按着他坐在自己大腿上，「对不起P，坐在我的腿上接下来你不会太累。」

Singto转过头来看他「你确定这个姿势能行吗？」Krist没有回答，托住Singto对准自己的下身按了下去。既然答应了他，Singto像说好的那样塌下腰，尽量放松着自己配合着他的进入。

刚才已经做过一次，Singto里面还软着，刚进入的时候并没有什么太大的不适。直到他觉得差不多应该完全没入了，Krist却还没停止动作，「Kit...怎么回事...啊—」Singto想躲，却发现面前是墙，想站起身来，发现双腿无法合拢，根本使不上力，身后那人却还在把他往下摁「不行...太深了...快停下...啊...」Singto感觉自己整个人被钉在Krist身上了，他像离开水的鱼一样大口的喘着气。

「 听说这个姿势能进到很深，原来是真的。」Krist终于不再往下摁他，大约是完全进入了。「 Kit...放开我，要不我们去床上...」Singto勉强支撑起身体，想和弟弟撤回他刚才的承诺。「 不行，Psing刚才答应我的」Krist伸出右手去捏了捏他右边的乳尖「 而且，听说这个姿势很舒服的。」

Krist手继续往下，按住Singto的肚子，发力让他们贴的更紧。他这一按，Singto感觉已经完全进入的茎身又往里钻了钻，「啊——不能...再进来了…都到这里了」他摸着肚子，大口地喘着气「你…快点出去...啊啊—」Krist伸出两只手牵住Singto的双手，分开他绷紧的手指，把他的双手摁在墙上，与他十指紧扣。

Krist没告诉他哥的是，在网上看到这个姿势有说明，能令承受方自然的分开双腿且无论如何也无法挣脱。

他伸出舌头舔弄Singto的右边耳垂，「唔...」Singto颤抖着想要往后躲开，却令弟弟进入的更深，往上挺腰想要逃离，却被轻易的拉了回来。Krist张开嘴用牙齿轻咬着Singto的后颈，开始缓慢的抽插，每一次都进得很深。他慢慢地磨着哥哥，稍微变换了下角度，就听到Singto的叫声变了调。被哥哥的叫声撩得不能再这么游刃有余，他开始加大抽动的力度，湿滑的液体不断从刚刚清理过的部位流出来，甚至能听到啪啪的水声。

Singto从被他舔了耳朵开始，就不太清楚接下来都发生了什么，他的下身一跳一跳地勃动着，显然是快到了。两人的下身紧密相连，Singto的脑里一阵火热，除了感受到弟弟的性器，别的什么都不知道。「嗯...嗯……」他发出平时绝对不会发出的那种声音，那种甜甜的，像是糖度极高的牛奶巧克力一般的音调，足以让Krist发疯。

Krist继续顶弄，却不去碰他的肉茎。Singto被他用两只手按住双手，自己也无法去纾解，只得央求弟弟「Kit摸…摸摸那里…让我射…」他的肠壁剧烈收缩，Krist感觉他也快要到顶点了，张嘴咬住哥哥的后颈，一下一下有力地抽插。Singto想要尖叫，却无法发出声响，他眼前一阵发黑，一阵电流般的快感震得他浑身发麻。Krist插得更加剧烈，一记深挺，在潮热的深处射出一股又一股粘稠的液体。等到快感散去，Singto才发现自己居然没有碰前面就射了。

Krist温柔地亲吻着哥哥脸上的泪水，「你哭什么，P，你这不是很舒服吗」

「Perawat，我要和你分手！」

「Singto，我也爱你。」

==========End==========


End file.
